Talk:Crimson Nirnroot/Archive 1
Respawning Do the Crimson Nirnroots respawn? Yes, I just confirmed after ~15 in game days Crimson Nirnroot does respawn. Though, unless you've eaten some / made potions out of some, you do not have to wait for them to respawn to complete the quest. I've found 37 38 39 of them so far, I'm guessing there are right around 40 hidden throughout the cavern. ~claudekennilol 39, really? I had to sweep the entire cave over and over until I finally found the 30th. Interestingly, I only had 19 in my inventory at that time since I had been using them for alchemy, but the quest status said I had collected 30 and was supposed to bring them to the farmer. It didn't work, of course, since I only had 19. ~TharosTheDragon *Unlike most other item-collecting quests, this particular quest (A Return To Your Roots) tracks the occasions that you collect the plant, not the amount of them you have. CNR4806 (talk) 10:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Alchemy Bug? It seems whenever I combine Crim. Nirnroot and Riverbetty, the multipliers do not work as normal. Riverbetty then actually does LESS health damage than other ingredients do when combined with Crim. Nirnroot. Yet, if Riverbetty is used with other damage health ingredients, the multiplier works fine. Does combining Crim. Nirnroot and Riverbetty create a reduced multiplier on purpose or is this a (new) bug? Saratje (talk) 15:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Apothecary Satchel Workaround I just tried the workaround listed in the Bug section where you put all of the Nirnroot into the satchel and then remove them one by one. While the quest counter for the "Roots" quest does go up, even after it said I had 30, the woman didn't have the option to give her the items. The only option I have is to talk about her sister, get a Jazbay quest and tell her I have Nirnroot to sell (the regular kind). So I think you may still have to really, actually have 30 of them for that to pop up. Unless there is more to this workaround than I saw at first glance. Back to Blackreach. No more taking the easy road lol. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 21:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Same for me. Tungstic (talk) 13:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Exact number. I can confirm that there are at least 40 of these scattered throughout the cavern, not the 30 that the article suggests The respawned Crimson Nirnroots can be harvested, despite the article saying it can't. Bug report needs confirmation Can anyone confirm thie bug report that I just moved from the main Bugs page? *'Crimson Nirnroots (XBOX360):' After collecting 7 of the crimson nimroots from the cave where they are, I left. When I ran out of carrying capacity later on I started eating all of my ingredients, and accidentally ate them. The quest now says I have -7/30 or however many you must collect, and there's no way to complete it. NOTE: This happened to me but there are more than 40 Crimson Nirnroots and I think they may respawn. Cubears (talk) 00:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC)